Joseph Warren
Joseph is a second-year student at U.A. High. Appearance Joseph is 5'7 and weighs roughly 170 pounds due to increased bone and muscle density to make sure his body doesn't get ripped apart when he exerts himself. He's got fluffy blonde hair and bright red eyes. despite the mentioned bone and muscle density, he's quite slim with minimal body fat. Personality Joseph is many things, primarily he's kinda rude to people, but over time he's kinder. his other strong traits are stubborn and hot-headed and easy to anger. While he calls himself Spider-Man, to him it's more than a name, it means to follow "With great power comes great responsibility" (although he gets annoyed when people bring it up) and always getting up when he's knocked down. While that isn't always possible he sure tries his hardest. Synopsis Before UA Joseph is the son of a former Pro Hero who's now a former MMA world champion. At around the age of twelve, he killed someone in self-defense and has been kind of shook from then. His mother, afraid of him, left the family and he was left with his father. After spiraling into depression Joseph needed to find something to do, so he decided to follow in some of his father's footsteps and become a hero. The "V" Arc At the start of the year 2185, Joseph found a failed attempt at the creation of some form of "Super penicillin", this "Super penicillin" had sentience and managed to create some form of symbiotic relationship with Joseph, the trade being Strength to help others at the cost of a place for it to stay and feed. It named it's self V and while it did keep up its part of the deal, it also made Joseph prone to rash decisions and gave him even worse anger issues. In a fight with its previous host who'd purchased a clone version of it, he lost V and nearly died in that fight. a few months later, he clashed with V this time with allies, he lost again and the former host was hit by a car allowing for his arrest. a few weeks later it's discovered that some research facility has been infected with some form of V growth infecting the building and was a risk to infection outside, alongside other students, Elizabeth Tetsusei and Kemura Odayuu they stormed the facility equipped with special gear and destroyed the Symbiote infection and arrested those affiliated Abilities Lift and carry 3.9 tons short distances Can restrain with webbing Web-swinging Claws sharp enough to climb on anything Quirk Spin Webs Retractable claws on hands and feet Danger sense Super strength Special Moves ManneKiller: A series of six bone cutting claw strikes, rather dangerous. P is for perfect: Mostly a flavor thing, but during the fight with "Perfect V" Joseph unleashed hundreds of attacks, He probably cannot replicate this again. normally accompanied by a piano Blitzkrieg Bop: Joseph opens with a tripping attack then sends in a barrage of attacks keeping his opponent suspended Here comes the Spider-Man: Joseph opens with a web kick knocking his opponent prone, then follows up with two attacks Trivia *He can Purr *like most spiders, he's allergic to citrus *Ate bugs as a child *Caffeine effects him like alcohol does a normal person *His best friend is Atsuro Nomer *He's in a romantic relationship with Sasori Dekiai *He has a severe disliking for Kreed Knotts *He's an audiophile, here are two playlists, his room and out web-swinging *He's quite the successful Twitch Streamer for a very large set of games *He's quite the internet celebrity on Instagram *He's quite the gun nut *He took third place as a 2nd year in the summer games Quotes * "Good Grief" (After beating down Perfect V) * "Suprise Mother Fucker" (When fighting Akiko for the second time) * "I have spent a significant time with one of these creatures up my ass" (When referring to V and speaking with Ghost) * "Final warning stand down" (When speaking to Perfect V) Feats * Knocked a 1 ton symbiote back 30 feet within .5 seconds then suspended him in punches for another few seconds * Flipped a Sedan weighing 4,344 pounds * Sensed Stopped time using his danger-sense * Shrugged off getting shot (By filth) * After having his Insides torn apart, after surgery was walking two days after and attempted to get out early * Knocked out Choko Dōbi in six seconds * Defeated “Angel” with help from Oda * Almost knocked out “Filth” in one turn * Holds the top three most damage dealt * With the help of Kario, Joseph is capable of being on Par with Kumiko while working with her Category:Characters Category:Students